Movement
by petiteneko
Summary: "In one dazzling flash of revelation, he knew that both of them had been moving towards this moment for a long time." TruTen, warnings inside


Warnings: Fluffy, SMUTTY, Trunks x Goten, Yaoi

Disclaimer: The characters and Goku's lone quote do not belong to me! The plot and even the start of smut belong to my crazy brain

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Goten said as he tugged at Chi-Chi's skirts.<p>

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why does Trunks have a dad and I don't?"

Chi-Chi let a small smile show at her three year old son's innocent question. "Well you see, your dad's a hero… he saved the world from a bad guy named Cell."

"But I thought Mr. Satan did that…"

"Ah… that's just what the people think but you see, Cell wanted to explode the planet–"

"What's esploded mean?"

Chi-Chi chuckled lightly. "It means to go," Here, the widowed mother threw her arms out dramatically. "BOOM!"

"Ooh… and my dad stopped it? But… why isn't he here with us now?"

Sadly, Chi-Chi forced a smile. "Well he took the bad guy far away, but it was too far away and now your dad lives in that far away place and can't come back. He sacrificed a lot so that we are alive Goten."

"So my dad saved the world?"

"Yes, yes he did honey."

.+++.

Goten frowned as he rode Kinto'un towards West City. Friends of his mom and brother came to visit and that short man rubbed his hair and called him _a little Goku_.

Although Goten liked being compared to his dad who was a hero, he didn't know much else of his dad except the pictures at home. Even though he was the man's son, Goten did not know what to think of him. Over and over people said that he looked like and acted like him, but Goten was starting to get sick of it. He had a name! He wasn't his dad, nor was he _this_ Goku or Goku _that_… or even something Kakarrot or whatever Trunks' dad said.

That was what everybody talked about, Goku, Goku, Goku, but the man wasn't here anymore right? Goten was sick of people talking about a man Goten didn't even know just because he reminded them of Goku! Trunks never did that though. Trunks only treated him as Goten because Goku was a stranger to the other boy as well. That's why Goten stopped at the big dome building and asked to play with his friend.

"Trunks? Oh I think he's in the gravity room with Vegeta. Do you want–" Trunks' grandmother said.

"Okay!" Goten said and hopped back on the orange cloud, ignoring the offer of sweets that was likely to come, and went to the room that Trunks; dad often took him now. After opening the door, Goten peeked in. "Trunks?"

Inside, Trunks and his dad were throwing punches and kicks at each other. Goten watched them, mesmerized by it and unconsciously stepped in. His body was starting to feel heavy and he couldn't lift his arms very well.

"Woman! Can't you see we're busy here!" Vegeta called out before seeing the sluggish Son in the doorway. "Oh, it's just Kakarrot's brat." The black-haired prince smirked. "Heh, I suppose you can go off and play brat."

Trunks looked at his dad in shock. "Huh?"

"I said you can go! So do it before I change my mind!"

Trunks stood up straight. "Okay!" He said before running over to his friend. "Hiya Goten! Whacha doing here?"

"My body feels like I've eaten too much food again…" Goten whined.

Trunks laughed and led his friend out of the gravity chamber. "It's 'cause Pops has it on 1.1x normal gravity."

"What's gravity?" Goten asked.

"I dunno, something about the pressure of the air or somethin'. Doesn't matter what it is, it just makes you feel heavier." Trunks explained with a shrug.

"Weird, why would you wanna feel heavier? My mom's always saying she could lose a few pounds."

Trunks laughed and slapped his friend on the back. "Maybe next time you come over I can show you."

"Really!" Goten said with big eyes.

"Yeah, sure! Now why'd you come over by yourself?" Trunks said and gestured towards the orange cloud with his thumb.

"Oh, I'm sick of hearing about Goku again!" Goten whined and crossed his arms. "It's like I'm just a mini Goku and I'm not Goten!"

"Ahh…" Trunks said before putting his hand on his chin. "I know! How about we go somewhere to spar! I can show you how much better I am now!"

Goten stuck out his tongue. "Pppptt! Yeah right! You're so on!" The black-haired Demi said and hopped on his cloud.

"Oh common! The cloud again? Why don't we fly?"

"Stop being so jealous!" Goten countered.

"I'm surprised you know that word, being out in the sticks and all!" Trunks returned.

"See! That's why you can't ride Kinto'un and I can! Besides! I don't use energy this way!"

"Psh! I could beat you even if I fly and still have energy to spare!" The lavender-haired heir bragged.

"Ooh! I'm gunna make you eat your own words!"

"Just try it!"

.+++.

Goten didn't know why he was afraid to meet the man everybody compared him to. Maybe it was because he didn't want to fail the world's saviour's expectations. However, when Goten finally did look at the man, he felt like he was looking into a mirror, one of those funny mirrors that made him bigger.

"Hey, I think there's a little me behind your leg Chi-Chi!"

_So the pictures didn't lie, my dad's always smiling._

At first, Goten was nervous, but he soon began to enjoy the man's presence. Why did it feel like a hole he never knew existed had been filled?

.+++.

"Trunks?" Goten asked as he and his best friend sat in the indoor garden of Trunks' house.

"Yeah?" The lavender-haired boy responded as he glanced at Goten.

Goten looked down at his thumbs that started to twittle. "Um… do you think we could fuse again?" The younger demi asked as a blush crept across his face.

"Why would ya wanna do that?" Trunks said as he flicked a grain of dirt off his pants. "I mean, Buu's gone and there's no trouble right?"

"Well…" Goten squirmed in his spot. "I kinda liked it when we were fused… I mean, it's been years since we last did it!"

Trunks sighed and leaned towards his eight year old friend. "Correction, it's been a year and two months."

Goten just stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

The young prince sighed and lay back in the grass. "I suppose we could – I don't see the harm…" He mumbled.

Goten's eyes widened. "Really? Really? Yay!" The Son threw his hands up in the air before falling on his back as well. "I get to fuse with Trunks~ I get to fuse with Trunks~"

"Yo, Chibi, the sooner we do it, the sooner you'll shut up right?"

The black-haired Demi nodded vigorously.

"Alright!" Trunks tossed himself up. "Then get your ki ready!"

"Fusion-Hah!"

.+++.

"Ya know…" Trunks started as he and Goten washed up at a pond. "I don't get why you like fusing so much."

All water sounds stopped in Goten's end of the pond. "Um… well…" He said as he looked at his bare feet sitting in the water. "I guess I just like being _one_ with you… ya know? When we're fused, I feel closer to you, closer than I ever felt before." Goten's cheeks felt warm.

"Well I don't like it." Trunks said as he strode across the pond and stood in front of the sitting Goten.

"The younger boy's head shot up in protest. "Why not!" He said and stood up, as if daring Trunks to continue. Even his hands tightened into fists.

"Because…" Trunks said softly, his hand going to the other Demi's chin and leaned in closer. "Then I can't do this." With the whispered words spoke, Trunks brushed his lips against Goten's.

The black-haired Demi looked up at his best friend, froze to the spot for a few moments before he relaxed. "Ew Trunks, wha'd you do that for?"

"I like you." Trunks said.

"Oh… but I thought you only kiss girls? I mean, Gohan kisses Videl all the time but… I'm not a girl." Goten said, looking at his friend in confusion.

"Does it matter who you like Goten? I like you because you're Goten, and I wanna kiss you."

"Hmm… well I guess not so ew then!" Goten said with a smile and leaned forward to brush his own lips against Trunks'. "But every week that you don't fuse with me, you gotta kiss me!"

Trunks laughed. "It's a promise!"

.+++.

"Mmph!" Goten's words were muffled as his back was slammed against a wall. "Tr-ph! Sto-op!"

A disgruntled violet-haired prince crossed his arms and stepped back. "This better be good Goten!"

"W-Well… Gohan's coming to visit tomorrow and well..." Goten said and rubbed his head.

"Fine! I'll only mess up the bedroom! Now com'ere you sexy fool!" Trunks didn't give Goten a chance as he attacked the other Demi's neck next while hoisting the strong legs around his waist. While they could have flown, Trunks thought his way was better.

The black-haired teen arced against his soon-to-be-lover, trying to give his growing hard on the friction just inches away.

"It's hard to believe you're still a virgin!" Trunks said with a smirk and moved on to an earlobe and sucked on it as he carried the other Demi to the bedroom.

"Ah! What's tha-ah-t supposed t-ah- mean!" Goten protested through his gasps. "You're one too!"

Trunks shrugged as he slammed Goten against the nearest wall in their bedroom. "I suppose, but I'm not the one whose ass is going to be fucked into next week."

"H-ey! When was that decided!" Goten said as he pulled Trunks up from his collar bone.

"Five seconds ago, now shut up and I'll make you feel good!" The prince said before attacking the other earlobe with his mouth. As expected, Goten turned to puddy. Next, Trunks removed his lips to get rid of the skin-tight shirt that Goten wore and his own muscle shirt. Glancing at the fine torso and admiring it once more, he let his lips latch onto a perking bud as it was exposed to the colder air.

"Sh-Shit!" Goten cursed.

Looking up at Goten, Trunks said, "Now what would your beloved brother do if he heard you say that?"

Goten smirked down at his one-and-only boyfriend. "Probably still shitting his pants at seeing you suck my nipples first."

Trunks laughed. "Probably." The prince ran his tongue over the abandoned pert. After playing with it for awhile, he moved onto the left one. "Hmm…" Trunks muttered and let his hand move to squeeze Goten's ass.

Goten yelped and his hips thrust forward a bit. "Cheater…" He mumbled, but did nothing about the wandering hand.

Another hand soon joined the one below the belt as it teased Goten's clothed inner thighs. Trunks' mouth, too, wandered south and decided to take a detour along the ridges of his partner's abs.

"You fuck'n prick, you're being slow – on – pur – pose aren't you?" Goten said, the latter half of his statement breaking at sharp intakes of breath as hands and mouth wandered closer to more sensitive areas.

"You'll be fucking this prick soon enough you hard ass." Trunks countered calmly before his hands abandoned their post and pulled down the pants and boxers in one motion.

"_I'm_ the hard a – ahh!"

Trunks chucked at Goten's failed retort. "Don't worry babe, I'll soften it nice and good for ya!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Was all that Goten managed to say before he gasped as Trunks caressed his exposed member. He shuddered. "_Fuck_ Trunks!"

Contrary to what one would think, the two best-friends-turned-boyfriends never did more than less-than-innocent grinding. On the rare occasions that Goten had the house to himself, there were always interruptions, and well Vegeta never really left Trunks' house, nor did his grandparents for that matter. The only reason they got to today – well Goten and Trunks were celebrating getting an apartment together.

"Already? But I've just started touching you!" Trunks teased. "Can't I enjoy what's been denied to me for so long?"

"Prick…" Goten mumbled.

"Hard ass" Trunks parried before returned to the task quite literally at hand. He gave Goten another long, open palmed stroke, admiring the shutters that travelled through the other Demi's frame.

"Nnn…"

Hmm… Trunks quite liked that sound. Repeating his action, but slower, Trunks got a similar result.

"Hah…"

Smirking, the prince wrapped his lean fingers around Goten's shaft, felt it pulsate strongly in his hand. However, what Trunks didn't expect was the shudder that travelled down his own spine. Kami… this was a real turn on. Fascinated, he brought his hand down to meet the base and back up.

"If you go any slower – I swear it's not my ass that's being fucked into next week!" Goten growled lowly.

Trunks smirked… he might not mind that actually. But another time. The Demi stood to whisper in his boyfriend's ear. "Now, Now…" He let his hand tighten on the length. "Who's the one who has power just at his," here, Trunks let his thumb move to swirl over the tip of the head, "fingertips?"

Goten let out a low moan. "Then do something about it…"

"Gladly." Trunks said and resumed his kneeling position and brought his second hand to cup Goten's balls. His other hand moved along the naturally tanned length again and he leaned in and pressed his lips to the tip of Goten's cock.

"_Kami…_" Goten moaned.

"Really, I don't think–" Trunks started before Goten interrupted.

"Good, now continue!"

Trunks laughed before he experimentally let his tongue glide along the engorged flesh. Another curse left his boyfriend's throat which caused the prince to chuckle again. Still moving his hand, Trunks let his tongue slide down the underside of Goten's penis and took in the new taste. His other hand fondled the pair of sacks before Trunks realized the restraint Goten was doing to _not_ buck into his face. The purple-haired Demi smiled and moved his ball-fondling hand to stabilize Goten's hips.

"Hey Goten…" Trunks whispered. "Do you remember where we put the lube?" A smirk was hidden with effort as he cored curiosity to paint his features.

"Uhh.." Perhaps it wasn't kind of him to make a Son think while his boyfriend held his penis in his hand. "Didn't you have it?"

"Nope…" Dread filled Goten's face as Trunks responded, and the prince's façade broke as his face split into a grin. "Looks like the tally will be 1 Goten, 0 me. Oh. And this is like golf: the one who can hold out the longest and the most wins!"

Goten's retort was once again cut short as Trunks' tongue worked wonders on him. Gone were the slow, deliberate movements and in came the quick, random movements that aimed to please. It wasn't as if Goten was complaining though. "Nnn! Fuck Trunks!" The dark-haired Demi groaned as he hit his head against the wall when Trunks dragged his teeth gently over the sensitive tip. However, once a wet warm surrounded him, it took both of Trunks' hands to steady his hips as Goten let out a loud, "Trunks!"

Goten felt his boyfriend chuckle around him and began to experiment. Sucking, moving, licking, and Goten would be lying if it didn't feel _damned_ good. Kami… why hadn't they done this sooner?

Although this was Trunks' first time giving a blow job, he was certain of _one_ thing: that he was doing something right, or at least that's what he could deduce by the sounds his boyfriend was making.

Retracting his lips to cover only the tip, Trunks gave a hard suck and slid his tongue along the slit.

"Ah! Shit! Trunks! I'm gunna!" Goten warned and Trunks moved away as he let Goten spray his essence all over his face and neck. The hand that was quickly brought down from its post on Goten's hip also was a victim of the spray.

Trunks licked his lips and raised an eyebrow. "Interesting…" He said before coating his fingers a bit more with the splattered substance. Before his friend could notice, Trunks let a finger slide between Goten's cheeks and circle the puckered opening, Then, just as Goten was regaining awareness, he slipped a finger in.

"Hey! What are yo – Nn… Not fair…" The protest started before turning into a whimper.

Collecting more of the substance, Trunks brought it to his already exploring hand and coated a second finger in preparation. "Still wanna top hard ass?" Trunks said as he pushed the first finger in deep.

"Fuck'n prick…" Goten mumbled as his hips pushed down on the finger.

"Thought so." The prince said and added a second finger. From there, he could manage to move the fingers around a bit more. Trunks Briefs smirked as he searched within Goten before finding something with a moan from his partner. With a grin, Trunks watched at Goten's weeping member twitched to life. "Now lookie here, somebody likes my fingers in their hard ass." To punctuate his sentence, he brushed against the hypersensitive bundle of nerves again.

"Priiick!" Goten moaned

"You want another? Okay." Trunks said with a grin and let Goten moan for a third time. Kami… his pants were starting to feel too–_too_ confining.

"Nn… Goten… do you know how hot you sound right now? Kami… I'm _so_ going to take you right here, right now." Trunks purred and added a third finger before withdrawing. The prince stood up and proceeded to take off his pants when he was met with a heated kiss following heated words.

"Let me." A second set of hands fumbled over his buckle before quickly ridding the Saiyajin prince of his confining clothing. Then, Goten grasped Trunks' dirty face with both of his hand and turned him around before guiding him to the bed, all the while still letting his mouth be ravaged by the other Demi. Once the back of Goten's legs touched their mattress the younger man pulled Trunks down and on top of him. "P.S. : I'm _so_ being on top next time!"

Trunks laughed before pulling down his boxer-briefs and spitting into his hands. After coating his member, Trunks leaned over Goten and slipped into position. Using a hand to guide, Trunks entered Goten's body.

_Kami_ it was tight and warm! "Fuck'n hard ass!" Trunks exclaimed and he saw Goten grin though the discomfort.

"Nah, you're the fuck'n prick!"

Once Trunks was fully in, he watched Goten's face. At the expression of _get on with it already_ he smirked. "Alright your royal highness."

"Y-You're the pr-ince here!" Goten countered.

"Hmm…" Trunks said, almost pulling out completely before pushing back in. "Seeing that you-'re my m-ate!" He grunted. "That's make you a princess!"

"Prince!" Goten objected. "We decided that I'm Goten! A boy!"

Trunks began to speed up, his own precum adding to their natural lubrication. "Hm." Thrust. "I suppose." Thrust. "So!" Moving a hand, Trunks grabbed a hold of Goten's member and squeezed it. "Besides girls dun got this!"

"Fuck!" Goten cried as he saw starts. "There! Fuck yes!" The dark-haired Demi wrapped his legs around Trunks and moved his hips in tandem with his lover. "More! Faster! Harder!"

Trunks easily obeyed, feeling a familiar coiling in his lower abdomen that he only found with his hand before this. "Fuck! Goten!"

"Ahhnn… Trunks!"

"I'm gunna…" The two lovers said as one, and probably would have laughed if they weren't already preoccupied.

"Trunks!"

"Goten!"

Trunks collapsed against Goten as his breath caught up to him. "_Kami_." The prince murmured. "That was amazing!"

Goten let out a soft laughter. "Hey Trunks?"

"Hm?"

"I'm chang'n our deal. You gotta fuck me every week if you don't fuse with me."

Trunks laughed. "And what if I don't?"

"Hmm... well then I get to fuck ya twice the following week."

"Sounds tempting!"

"Good, 'cause that was a hall of a lot better than fusing!" Goten said with a smirk.

Trunks yawned and stood up. "Gunna get a rag and also wash my face. I don't think brother dearest would like to see my cum-covered face. Oh, and if I were you, I'd find my shorts. The whole _keep the living room clean_ thing won't do you any good if you're naked in bed with me."

Goten groaned. "Do I have to? I'm kinda comfy right here."

"Alright princess."

"But you said–"

"Fine, alright you spoiled prince."

Goten stuck his tongue out at Trunks before leaning back with a smile. He felt undeniably happy right now… he and Trunks finally… wow he was tired…

When Trunks returned, he smiled softly at his sleeping lover. After getting Goten's shorts, he went over to clean up before putting the underwear on. He then admired the sleeping face of his beloved. "My little prince…" He whispered and stroked the other Demi's face, falling into a slumber almost immediately.

* * *

><p>This was originally inspired by the quotation in the summary, but it kind of went in the direction NOT very derived from the quote xD Instead of slow, accepting smut, it turns into rapid eager smut xD<p>

And really... the quote was intended for romance and possibly smut... but the smut just CAME (no pun intended) and in my sleep-deprived-self, I went away and wrote on my bed, pausing only to ask a bj question to my friends before lying back down because sitting was too energy taxing

So here, have some spontaneous smut! (and trust me, you DON'T want to know where that quote came from and the context around it xD)


End file.
